warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki
Archives *Project Archive *Deletion Archive *Opinion Archive *Feature Article Archive * Other Stuff Archive Advertising Banners Click the images, the URL to use for linking to the image (which should then be linked to this site) are available in the image summary. Image:Wikibutton1.jpg| 88x33px Blue Image:WikibuttonAnimated2.gif| 88x33px Blue Deletion Discussions All votes MUST be signed to count, and include a statement of YEA or NAY. Voting will close in 1 week following opening, or when it is felt that the majority of active contributers have cast votes and a 24 hour final call has been given. Book Cover Gallery This old gallery is both disorganized and made up of an odd assortment of sizes and qualities. I'd like to propose the deletion of this gallery in favor of the ongoing project towards the individual book galleries. This deletion would include deleting the files not using the naming conventions and sizes established elsewhere. VOTES :YEA [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:53, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Yea Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Fourth Clan? As this page has another (non-punctuated) version, I'm proposing the deletion. No re-direct would be required, as the only link to this page is now on the various discussion pages. VOTES :YEA [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:53, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :YEA Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :YEA. Not only that, I think any mention of it should be deleted— it's pure speculation, and if I read SOTC correctly, it has been canonically proven nonexistent. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 03:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) With three of the most active contributers having checked in on this topic, I'm willing to put a 24 hour final deadline for votes on this topic. Voting will close on 23 October 2007, sometime in the afternoon. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:23, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Opinion Zone Categories for Locations The big question is what Categories to have for locations. My proposal is for Category:Locations as the main headquarters for linking ALL locations. Category:Locations (Forest) for those locations that are in the Original Series Forest. Category:Locations (Lake) for those locations that are in the New Prophecy Territory. Kitsufox 23:55, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :: I like it Oglog 20:13, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ;;Sounds good to me. Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) CALL FOR VOTES Now, there are three distinct ways it could be done, here they are. For each idea a link or links will be worked into the World section that appears on the main page. :1 Category ::Use only Category:Locations, which would be applied to all pages. :2 Category ::Category:Locations (Forest) and Category:Locations (Lake) would be used, with one or the other being applied to each page. :3 Category ::Category:Locations, Category:Locations (Forest), and Category:Locations (Lake) would be used, with two (Locations + a specific one) applied to each Location Page. :4 Category ::The same as 2 Category, except both categories would be made subcategories of the larger Category:Locations, where any locations that do not appear in the forest or at the lake would be placed as well. As the time has come to make a choice as to the details on the project need to be made, state which you feel would be most suitable, and sign with ~~~~. :2 Category Kitsufox 22:46, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :2 Category Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :4 Category. Make Locations (Forest) and Locations (Lake) Subcategories of the big Locations category. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 03:47, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think your vote is technically for 3 category, Hobbes... But it's a way I didn't think of (and didn't come up during discussion phase) to address the issue. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:24, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::If you don't mind, I added a fourth option reflecting my proposal, as I realize I didn't read the three closely before. Categories Needed Do we really need a category for books when we have a list of books directly on the main page? Do we need a category for clans when we have them listed on the main page? Give opinions, people. I'd like to... Actually discuss it! I know when it was just me updating I ditched both of those cats for just those reasons. Kitsufox 20:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Deleting it sounds good to me. Eu 22:45, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Why don't we make a final call for comments, and open voting starting the 20th for a final decision. Kitsufox 22:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) VOTES Cast as YEA or NAY, making sure you sign your votes with ~~~~ :YEA [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:59, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :YEA Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :NAY. Everything should be categorized, in the name of hyperinclusionist fanwankery (extreme detail) ;)! But seriously, keep them. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 03:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Nay - We do need categories, they help group things together and show relations between pages. --~|ET|~ ([[User_talk:Electric Turahk|'Talk']]/ ) 10:24, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Categories for RP Characters CoSC Character's Category I had already planned this sort of category for established RP games in the Role Play Phenomenon section before there were people to question me and offer alternate points of view, and until someone brought this one up I didn't consider that their would be any distention as to the suitability of the Wiki for storing information relating to the Fanon Characters created on games that have been around long enough to prove they have staying power. So.. I figured it was appropriate to open a discussion if the idea before doing any further implementation on the idea. :YEA I thought about it and the banner does say "and surrounding internet phenomenon". Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Vote hasn't exactly been called yet, Eu. The topic has hit the floor for discussion and people to get thoughts and feelings out. Sometimes discussion and the ideas of others can acctually change opinions, so it is an important step in the process. Particularly when you have a fairly small community that can take the time to really discuss things. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:51, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Relevancy of Fourth Clan Guesses Is this page relevant to a wiki environment? YEA or NAY votes, signed with ~~~~. :NAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 01:09, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Relevancy of Tour Info Is this page relevant to a wiki enviroment? YEA or NAY votes, signed with ~~~~. :NAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 01:09, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Feature Article Suggestions Just creating a place to take suggestions for feature articles. Please start all suggestions of what the feature article should be here, as a sub-topic under this headline. Kitsufox 16:04, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Education I think that the featured article should be something telling people to add the Education details to the Cat's pages. Eu 22:40, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I think this would be better placed in the Characters Project as an information drive, really... Any other input on this? [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:54, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm in favor of changing the name to Content Drive, Improvement Drive, or Information Drive. The names of those are pretty much self-explanatory. Eventually, though, once we get big enough and our articles have relatively complete coverage, I'd be a supporter of creating a real FA program, showcasing our best articles. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 03:51, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::I'm hoping to have a proper FA system in place, also. I was talking handing this over to Project Characters for the next Content Drive in their project rather than making it a FA. I'd like to have a real FA, since we haven't had once that's just been a finished article for rather a long time. Not since before my Hiatus. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:27, 22 October 2007 (UTC) News Submissions Enter in your suggestions and submissions for news items here in the case that you know something the Sysops have missed and feel should be included. Credit will be given as it is due. Feel free to write the news piece up as you would like it to be in the Newsbox. Kitsufox 18:27, 15 October 2007 (UTC)